spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maidenbob Rozenpants
Rozenbob Maidenpants is a anime about SpongeBob as a maiden and his friends. SpongeBob SquarePants - Suiseiseki' Patrick Star - Souseiseki' Squidward Tentacles - Shinku ' Sandy Cheeks - Kirakishou' Mr.Krabs - Kanaria' Plankton - Barasuishou' (No more characters, desu..) Story!! One day, SpongeBob was relaxing in Jellyfish fields, nothing much, watching the jellyfish swim in harmony until a shiny red necklace (The Rosa Magica) fell on his nose. "Huh?!" he quickly got up and took the necklace off his nose. It was very beautiful, so he wore it around his neck. "Wow! I have to show this to Patrick!" ~ time skip of running, desu~ SpongeBob made it to Patrick's rock and knocked in excitement. His rock opened and shown a very lazy Patrick, sleeping on the Sandy ground. "Patrick, wake up!" He cried. "Look what I found!" Patrick got up and made a big yawn. He kneeled down to see SpongeBob's neck and take it off. "Can you eat it?" he asked, rising it up. "No, no, Patrick, it's a necklace." "Neck-lace?" He replied to SpongeBob. "Hey, SpongeBob, hungry?" He said, taking two buns. "I have these delicious kelp burgers I bought from someone!" He threw the necklace up and SpongeBob tripped, trying to catch it. "Patrick!" He said, seriously. "You don't know if it's fragile or not!" "Geez, its just a dumb necklace, who gives about i-" He froze, looking at the shaking but shining necklace in SpongeBob's fingers. "Uh...SpongeBob..." He said, scared. "What now, your gonna say its useless now?" "SpongeBob look!" Patrick pointed. "What?" "The necklace!" SpongeBob turned to see the necklace, shaking and cracking "Uh..what happened?" He said. He quickly dropped it and the necklace made a big light!!! BOOOMMMM!!! Whoa... "Oh...dear neptune above what happened," He said, waking up. He noticed his hair was was long and curly, he wasn't looking very spongey and he was also wearing a long green and black dress. He also noticed his eyeballs were the different color: green and blue. "Patrick! wake up!" Patrick woke up with a black tophat, and the same Victorian clothing, except different because it was blue and boyish. "Buddy!" he cried. "Are you okay?!" "Yeah...I'm just flipped upside down." "Let's go find the others quick!" He ran, but fell. "DESU!!" he cried out. "What's a "desu"?" Patrick asked "I don't know..." SpongeBob said, trying to get up. "Quick go get Squidward!" SpongeBob and Patrick ran to get Squidward but there was no tiki house. There was a glass mansion and beautiful furniture was inside. "SQUIDWARD!" SpongeBob called. "SQUIDWARD!!" Squidward came out with beautiful blond hair, and a dark red Victorian dress. "Gīzu-go...(Japanese for geez) What do you two idiots want?" "What happened to us??" Patrick cried. "Look at us!" He pulled Squidward's dress to show him. "Wha?!" He cried, looking at it. "Okay, stop playing," He said, angrily. "What happened?" "I dont know, but let's go get Sandy!" SpongeBob cried. To be contuined... Category:Anime Category:2014 Category:Suiseiseki, desu Category:Spin-Offs Category:2014 Spin-Offs Category:Incomplete